


My Baby and Man's Best Friend

by msemmyjones



Series: My Baby [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Crying, Deputy Derek Hale, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Penetrative Bestiality, Peter Hale is a Dog NOT a Human, Stiles is a Minor, Under-negotiated Kink, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msemmyjones/pseuds/msemmyjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quickly, Derek ended his phone call and made his way back to living room. When he reached the doorway, Derek stopped in his tracks, the sight before him almost too much for him to comprehend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby and Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I think it has been a few installments since I mentioned this, but please remember that this is a work of fiction and absolutely NONE of these actions are to be condoned in real life. Not a one.
> 
> Please read the tags as this one is getting into some real questionable territory. This isn't a kink that will be showing up very often in this series, so feel free to skip this installment if it grosses you out. No hard feelings.
> 
> And, as always, this is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

Derek Hale stood naked in his kitchen, eyes rolled up to the Heavens in exasperation and cell phone pressed to his ear. “Sure thing, Sheriff,” he was saying, trying his best to sound polite and accommodating all the while hoping to get the Sheriff off the phone as quickly as possible. He needed to get back to little Stiles Stilinski, currently bound and gagged on the living room coffee table, not to mention covered in his own cum from Derek milking his prostate. Had it been anyone else to interrupt their morning romp they would have been soundly ignored – Derek liked to play hard, and hated that his boy was coming down without him there to monitor him – but with the Sheriff being Derek’s boss, not to mention Stiles’ father, it wouldn’t do to leave him hanging. “Yep, Parrish and I can canvas the neighborhood first thing tomorrow morning.”

A little whimper sounded from the living room, and Derek frowned, turning towards the noise. “No, Sheriff,” he said, “Stiles isn’t here right now. He’s walking Peter right now, but I can have him call you when he gets back…okay. Okay, yeah…You have a good day, too, Sheriff. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Quickly, Derek ended his phone call and made his way back to living room. When he reached the doorway, Derek stopped in his tracks, the sight before him almost too much for him to comprehend.

Stiles was squirming with all his might, wailing through his gag, seemingly doing his level best to close his legs and protect himself from the furry head keeping his legs open. Peter, Derek’s Irish wolfhound that Stiles had come to love so much, had apparently wandered out of the bedroom and found the nakedness and availability of little Stiles Stilinski too much to resist. Peter’s long tongue lapped at Stiles’ little cock and balls, soaking them despite Stiles’ efforts to cover them. Derek noticed the tears beginning to leak from Stiles’ scrunched closed eyes, and his own cock twitched at the delicious sight.

It was that twitch that wrenched Derek out of his stupor, and – horrified by his own reaction – he hurried over to boy, dropping heavily to his knees beside him. He fully intended to drag Peter away from the boy’s trembling form – after all, they may enjoy a little humiliation during their play together, but he certainly had no intention of **traumatizing** the poor boy – but as he took a closer look, something stayed his hand. Despite his tears and struggles, Stiles’ cock was fully chubbed up. For every frightened sob, he heard a responding pleasured moan. For every squirm away from Peter’s tongue, there was a corresponding buck up into it. It had never crossed Derek’s mind to include Peter in their time together before, but if it was something that made Stiles feel good he was happy to indulge. Maybe Stiles just needed a little nudge to allow himself to let go.

“What’s this, Baby? You found a new friend.”

At the sound of Derek’s voice, Stiles’ efforts to get away from Peter began anew. He had lost himself for a minute, lost himself in the mind-numbing pleasure of Peter’s rough, wet tongue. But he couldn’t let Derek see him like that, see him enjoying an **animal** in the same ways that he enjoyed Derek. What would Derek think of him then? He was a good boy, not a freak! Stiles panicked, shaking his head back and forth, grunting through his gag, and bucking his hips wildly.

“Shhhh,” Derek soothed him, running his fingers gently through Stiles’ hair with one hand, and holding Peter back by the collar in the other. “Shhhh. Calm down, Baby. Just breathe. Can you breathe for me?”

Stiles’ struggles calmed considerably now that Peter had backed off. Slowly, he opened big, wet eyes to Derek, horrified at the disgust he was sure he would see there. But Derek just grinned and kept softly petting Stiles’ hair.

“Look at you, Baby. I had no idea you were such a dirty little boy.” Stiles whimpered at Derek’s words, still worried at what Derek thought. “No idea how much you wanted Peter’s wet doggy tongue.”

Stiles shook his head, eyes filling up with tears again, but Derek shushed him, gently kissing his sweat-streaked forehead. “Baby, you don’t have to lie to me. Look at how hard your little cock is.” Reluctantly, Stiles glanced down his body to where his dick lay, fat and hard against his belly. He felt his cheeks flood with color at the confirmation of just how much he had enjoyed Peter playing with him.

“I think you want this, Baby,” Derek continued. “I think you liked Peter’s attention. And it’s okay if you do, Sweetheart. It’s okay. Just tell me. Tell me and I’ll let him go.” Derek took a second to glance down at Peter who was struggling to get out of his hold and back to the sweet treat of Stiles’ body. “I’ll let him go, and he can make you feel so good. Do you want him to make you feel good?”

Stiles closed his eyes again, trying to hide his shame from Derek. He **did** want it. He wanted to feel that rough tongue on him again, wanted to feel its heat envelope his little cock and bathe his balls. He knew it was wrong to want it, but it had felt **so** good. And to be fair, wanting Derek was wrong, too. Letting Derek kiss him and touch him and fuck him was wrong, but he let him do it anyway. Derek loved him. Derek would take care of him. Derek would understand.

Haltingly, with his eyes still closed, Stiles nodded his head. Derek let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, his body sagging slightly with guilty relief. If Stiles had shaken his head no, that would have been the end of it. Derek would **never** make the boy do something he didn't want to. But he was happy Stiles had said yes. “That’s right, Baby,” he said, his gentle petting and soothing voice allowing Stiles to fully relax. “That’s good. Just relax. Relax and let Peter in.” Slowly, he led Peter back between Stiles’ legs and let him go. The big dog took his cues from his master and softly licked up Stiles’ dick.

Stiles moaned as he let his body fully sink into Peter’s gentle ministrations, his hips trying to maneuver themselves closer of their own accord, and Derek slowly reached down the boy’s thigh. As he lightly stroked Stiles’ soft skin, he easily raised the boy’s leg, gripping him behind the knee, allowing Peter more access. Stiles squealed as the dog’s snout moved away from his cock and down towards his hole, tongue doing its best to push inside, all pretense of calm, gentleness forgotten.

At this, the boy’s hips began to buck in earnest again, though all attempts to dislodge the dog were in the past. Stiles began to pant through his gag, and moaned low in his throat as Derek continued to stroke his thigh and whisper filth in his ear. “There you go, Baby, there you go. I knew you needed him in your slutty hole. Your little hole needs all the attention it can get. I know it. I know how hungry it can get.”

Stiles threw his head back and wailed as Peter’s tongue was able to breach his hole. His whole body trembled at the indulgence; Peter’s long tongue snaking up his channel, wiggling deep inside him. “And you love it, don’t you, Babyslut?” Derek continued. “Love his doggy tongue all over you pretty baby cock and your little baby balls and inside your sweet baby hole.”

Derek pulled Stiles’ leg back even further, letting Peter get his tongue in as deep as it could go. Stiles’ hips humped up harder, searching for friction, but Derek was content to let his boy dance on his dog’s tongue a little longer. His free hand reached down and grabbed his own cock, squeezing and stroking it. It pulsed as he listened to the wet slurping of Peter eating Stiles’ ass with abandon – a sloppy, slobbery mess – and the perpetual high-pitched whine teased out of Stiles’ throat as he wavered back and forth between mindless bliss and abject humiliation.

Finally, Derek took his hand off his own cock and reached for Stiles’. He kept his strokes slow and light, just a tease. “Is it enough, Baby? Is his tongue in your slutty ass enough? Because I know your ass isn’t your only hungry hole. I know how much you like your mouth filled. You want his tongue up there in your mouth? Little doggy kisses?” Stiles swallowed thickly, his lips wet and swollen around the gag in his mouth. He could only answer with desperate hums and groans.

“Or better yet, maybe it’s his cock you want. You wanna wrap your lips around his wet, doggy cock?” Stiles fucked his hips up into the loose circle of Derek’s fist, wailing for more as the images Derek was describing made his little prick twitch and leak. He shuddered at the thought. He could imagine his lips plump and wet as they stretched over Peter’s pink cock; he could feel Peter humping his face, thrusting his cock deep into Stiles’ throat. Shame snaked its way through Stiles veins as he imagined it, imagined loving it. “He likes your cock, it’s only right to return the favor.”

Stiles cried out as Derek suddenly increased the pace on his cock, but his cried couldn’t drown out Derek’s words. “Once you’ve gotten his dick slick, maybe I’ll even let him mount you. Do you want that, Babyslut? Wanna be Peter’s little bitch? I think you do. You want his hand, doggy cock pounding into your slutty ass, don’t you? Want his fat knot plugging up your hole?”

A sob ripped its way out of Stiles’ throat as he came, spurting over his heaving belly. Derek grinned at the sight, pulling Peter away and taking up his place between Stiles’ spread legs. Derek jerked his own cock, fast and hard, and it only took a few tugs before he was adding his own cum to the mess on Stiles’ body, shooting his load directly onto Stiles’ wet, sopping hole. Taking his cock in hand, Derek pushed in gently.

“Look at how hard you came, Baby,” Derek said, voice hushed in reverent awe. Flushing, Stiles turned his face away from Derek, embarrassed but thoroughly sated. He breathed deeply through his nose, keeping his eyes closed as he processed what had happened, letting Derek’s hard cock keep him grounded and connected to his lover. Derek slowly pumped his hips, gliding his cock through Stiles’ sloppy mess, letting himself soften.

“Look at me, Sweetheart,” Derek finally directed. Hesitantly, Stiles opened his eyes.

Derek grinned. “That was beautiful, Baby. It’s okay that you liked it. Okay how good that doggy tongue made you feel.” Derek pulled his now soft cock out of Stiles and reached up to untie the gag. Gentle fingers massaged the sides of the boy’s jaw as he worked it open and closed a few times. Moving down Stiles’ body – continuing to pet and caress and gentle every inch of the boy’s skin – Derek untied his arms and legs as well. Gently and easily, he scooped the boy up in his arms and walked them over to the couch. Stiles sighed as he melted into Derek’s body, curled up in his lap, all the tension in his own muscles eased away.

“I did like it,” Stiles finally whispered, blushing. He kept his head down, not wanting to look at Derek’s face during this admission. “Liked it a lot. It felt so good. But I thought you’d be mad. Or…or think I was gross or something.”

Derek pressed a faint kiss to the top of Stiles head. He buried his nose in the boy’s hair and took a deep breath, letting the smell of sex and sweat and sweet, perfect boy fill his senses. “No, Baby. I’d never think that. I’m happy with anything that makes you feel good.”

Stiles nodded, still not quite ready to look up. He rested his cheek against the hard muscle of Derek’s chest, listening to the thump, thump, thump of his heart. Derek’s heart. Derek’s strong, solid heart. The heart that loved him. Stiles smiled, emboldened by the steady beat, and finally looked up into Derek’s face.

“Maybe we can do it again sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay three months was way longer than I planned between installments. So sorry guys! Unfortunately some Real Life got in the way (my company downsized and I got laid off) so I had to prioritize my time into other things. However, things are looking up so hopefully this is the start of much more to come.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think and if there's anything you'd like to see in the future!
> 
> msemmyjones.tumblr.com


End file.
